


madu

by aixolenios



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aixolenios/pseuds/aixolenios
Summary: Langit biru cerah tak berawan itu masih menunggu, sama sepertiku.
Relationships: Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana





	madu

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak ada keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini, murni didedikasikan untuk (@)weeklytlt.

**[[#weeklytlt_week1](https://twitter.com/hashtag/weeklytlt_week1?src=hashtag_click) \- Sahabat]**

**.**

**.**

Selamat natal,

saya sedang berada di kereta menuju rumah ketika surat ini ditulis. Langit mendung kelabu berhias debu. Hari ini ibu menghidangkan ayam panggang, sup jagung, dan seloyang klappertaart. Nanti saya akan membelikannya kue wortel di toko roti kesukaan kita. Toko itu sendiri masih berdiri.

Sayangnya, planetarium yang biasa kita kunjungi sudah luluh-lantak. Mungkin akan dibangun lagi tiga puluh tahun kemudian. Oh, menurut seorang penjelajah waktu, Teleskop Luar Angkasa Hubble akan memulai perjalanannya empat puluh lima tahun dari sekarang. Semoga saya masih diberi napas hingga hari itu tiba, sehingga bisa menceritakan peluncuran dan perjalanannya padamu, dan menggambarkan potret badai dahsyat di Jupiter.

Kereta ini melewati akademi tempat kita menghabiskan masa muda. Saya masih menyimpan buku catatan yang kamu berikan. Salah satu lembarnya saya gunakan untuk menulis surat ini. Sampulnya sudah rusak di beberapa sisi, kertasnya juga mulai menguning. Tapi saya baru berani mengisinya sekarang.

Kamu ingat ketika kita kabur pada malam hari untuk pergi ke bar? Kamu membantu saya melompati pagar, yang menyebabkan sobek celana cukup lebar. Kamu bersikeras untuk tetap pergi walau saya kepalang malu. Saya bilang, “Jangan!” Tapi kamu terlanjur menarik tangan.

Kita mengambil tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu dekat dengan panggung, tapi telinga tetap memekak oleh musik yang berdentum. Kamu bahkan tidak bertanya apa yang mau saya minum. Tajam matamu malah menangkap sosok di ujung sana. Jarimu menunjuk tanpa malu. Centil juga senyummu. Beberapa sesap kamu minum segelas anggur itu, sebelum kamu beranjak.

Dia indah. Ikal pada rambut dan pipi yang bersemu masih tampak di bawah temaram. Kalian berbisik dan kamu kembali bersama secarik kertas. Langsung dijejalkan secarik kertas itu pada saku celana saya. Saya bergidik.

Hari-hari berlalu. Kita perlahan meninggalkan akademi itu. Saya masih ingat tentang upaya kita menyeludupkan majalah dewasa di bawah nakas dan selintingan perihal romansa yang terjalin di markas. Kita berlari menanjak dan menuruni bukit, hingga tungkai sakit-sakit. Kita benderang-kelam dan terbit-tenggelam di antara matahari-bulan dan terik-hujan.

Di bawah pohon Trembesi, saya sampaikan bahwa saya akan menikah. Kamu setuju untuk memboyong pianomu yang baru, bahkan meminta setelan biru. Kita saling melambaikan tangan sampai kamu hilang dari pandang. Hari itu terakhir kali saya melihat tegap punggungmu sebelum kamu bertolak ke timur jauh.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, saya berada di tempat pencucian baju ketika radio menyiarkan kabar Jerman menyerah tanpa syarat, dikepung dari barat oleh Sekutu dan Soviet di timur. Teater Eropa resmi menutup tirai. _Happy VE Day_. Namun pertempuran masih berkobar di Pasifik hingga berbulan-bulan setelahnya.

Di bulan delapan, neraka jatuh dari langit Hiroshima. Genderang dibunyikan dari pihak Soviet, sebelum awan jamur mengepul di atas Nagasaki. Jepang kalah perang, dan memang sejak awal tak akan menjadi pemenang. Samudra itu porak-poranda. Ironis, arti namanya adalah tenang.

Tapi kamu di sana, tiada kelamkabut yang menang dari teduhmu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengusik tidurmu, karena dengan mukhlis saya berdoa, untuk terang jalanmu dan damai istirahat para tentaramu, Kapten Thanat.

Salam dari seorang kawan,

Letnan Satu Tawan.


End file.
